


I got my job back

by MaryTagus



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: Felicity Smoak watches as Oliver Queen labels Green Arrow as a Cop Killer while she’s doing all she can to get Susan her job back… and the rational thinking comes flowing in… unstoppable. Serious talk (Version 2)





	

The pain just added to the pile inside making her numb. Green Arrow was a killer, by Oliver Queen own admission, Green Arrow had murdered Billy.

It took Oliver spelling it out for the full impact of the word to dawn on her, Oliver had murdered Billy. The Oliver that just asked her to help his girlfriend out, just admitted on Public Television he, has Green Arrow, murdered her boyfriend.

More over for almost five years she was blinded to the truth, an the truth that was now clear was that, she, Felicity Smoak, had been aiding and abiding a murdered, a Cop Killer. Her cop, her Billy, the Billy that was everything Oliver never had been, not to her anyway, supportive of all her actions, caring, protecting, trushworthy.

It dawns her how far she had gone in her own self-deceit. Before she met Oliver she was on her way to be a Computer Expert and free time Hacker of excellence, then she met Oliver and she embarked on his and Diggle mission, after a time she felt it was her own mission too.

The all relationship was a mistake. She was happy, yes, but it was so easy for him to let her go, so easy.

Oliver took her losses has mission hazards and she lost a lot.  She could see it now, in the way Oliver fought to get Susan her job back, she could see it as clear as day how much of a sham it all was.

With a deep breath, holding the tears, she made the rational in her come forward. It was no use to cry over what past she could only act to prevent it happening again. The phone was in her hand before she knew what she was doing.

“Can we meet?”

* * *

It was done. She was back on her own track, back to being herself.

Felicity walks into Palmer Tech, guards look at her but don’t stop her. On the Administration level baffled Secretaries hardly have time to react as she strides into the Meeting Room.

“Good, you are all here.”

“Ms. Smoak? You were not invited to this meeting.”

“You will find that I was. I’m taking my job back.”

The insolent laugh gets her blood boiling.

“Should I call Security?” a man asks, she’s not sure who, as she keeps her eyes on the President.

“You will find, if you care to take a look at the screen in front of you, that if you do that you are the one they will throw out.”

The baffled Board Members check their computers and turn pale white. Felicity smiles, messing with Helix is never the way to go, and at this moment Helix wants her running Palmer Tech, and she’s happy to oblige.

* * *

“Where’s Felicity?”

Oliver’s question is automatic the moment he sees Curtis sitting on her chair.

“Don’t know. Tried to call her but she didn’t pick up.”

Oliver takes is phone out and presses number 4 on his speed dial.  It rings for far too long and he’s almost giving up when her voice comes up.

“Felicity Smoak”

He can’t help the squinting. The voice is cold unattached, doesn’t sound like Felicity.

“Hi.”

“Oliver.” She sounds surprise “How’s Susan?” her question sounds even more out of character and Oliver is struggling to understand why it sounds off “Did she get her job back okay?”

“Yeah. She’s fine. Where are you?”

Oliver hears some commotion on the other side of the line.

“Sorry have to go. Have a meeting.”

“Wait… what meeting?”

“It’s not only Susan that gets to have friends that help her get her job back. Talk to you soon.”

And she hangs up, leaving Oliver standing, phone in hear, trying to understand what’s happening.

“So where is she?”

“She didn’t say. She talked about friends getting her her job back. Did you have anything to do with this, Curtis?”

“No, man. I’m as puzzled as you are.”

They weren’t puzzled for long as the News cast starts talking about Palmer Tech and Felicity taking over.

Diggle comes in on time to hear the last bit of the news.

“It’s that Pandora thing. It must be.”

“What Pandora thing?”

“Felicity was approached by a group of hackers, people she feels connected with, they gave her Pandora. That’s what she’s been using to get us off the hook, well, me off the hook.”

“They are behind this?”

“I think so.” Diggle looked at the screen as they made a rundown of Felicity’s achievements, a trifle in light of what Diggle knew to be true. “They are dangerous, Oliver. I try to tell her. I try to warn her. I guess she didn’t listen”

* * *

“Ms. Smoak, Mayor Queen is trying to make an appointment.”

“Check my schedule and make it.”

“Well… he’s here, Ms. Smoak.”

Through the glass doors Felicity could spot Oliver’s figure on the far end of the hall.

“Send him in.”

For the Secretary sake, and her own, Felicity greats the Mayor with all official deference. Oliver holds in his surprise, until he hears the door closing.

“Felicity can we cut the formalities, please. What are you doing?”

“Getting my job back.”

“This is not right.”

That just made her angry.

“Why? Can’t I have a job?”

Oliver is stumped.

“Of course. Of course you can. It’s just… this isn’t right.”

“Okay Oliver. Let’s cut to the chase and tell me why. Why can’t I have my job back?”

“The people that are helping you are dangerous.”

“So are you, difference is they are helping me.”

“Are you telling me I’m not?”

“When did you help me Oliver? When I lost my job and you stood by and let it happen? When Green Arrow murdered Billy? Please tell me Oliver, I need you to tell me, when did you help me?”

She was begging, Felicity really needed him to tell her for her to remember, for her to recall those good times she was struggling to keep hold on.

And Oliver saw it clearly, he had no answer. He had nothing good to tell her, nothing he could recall having done just for her, except…

“I gave myself to you, Felicity. Heart and soul.”

“Have you? I see you standing up for Susan in a way I never thought possible. I’m happy for you, to be sure, but it made the fact you really didn’t care all that much about me crystal clear.”

Oliver was speechless. He wasn’t even angry just baffled with all this wrong reading on Felicity’s part. Because it was a wrong reading? Wasn’t it?

“I loved you like I never loved anyone in my life, Felicity. Don’t you ever doubt that.”

But she did he could tell.

Everything was going terribly wrong and he didn’t know how to stop it.

“Felicity… please. Don’t let yourself be fooled by them, they are criminals.”

“Aren’t we all? You just publicly assumed Green Arrow murdered Billy, my Billy, did you even care? Did you even thought about what that would mean to me?”

In that split second Oliver saw it. The last straw, the last piece that shock Felicity to the core.

“No I did not. I confess. It was between Green Arrow and Malone and I would never taint Malone’s memory to save myself.”

That stunned Felicity

“They wanted Billy to take the fall? Who?”

“Doesn’t matter who. I didn’t let it happen.”

Felicity breaths an intercut breath.

“Thank you for that.”

“He was a good man, Felicity. And I am sorry for what happen.”

“Sometimes being sorry just isn’t enough, Oliver.”

Oliver knew she wasn’t talking about Billy anymore.

“Are you coming back?”

Felicity looks at the clear blue sky outside her window; she missed working out here in the daylight.

“They maybe criminals, but they are helping me get back on track, back on my own path.” Her eyes focus deeply in Oliver’s and for the first time in her life she feels nothing, she’s tired, she’s spent from all the struggle, all the loneliness “I need to get back on my own path, Oliver, and stop walking yours. It’s evident I’m no longer welcome in it…”

Oliver motions to correct her

“… I know what you wish to believe, but I also know what is in fact happening. Be happy, Oliver, don’t mind me, you hardly ever did.”

He wanted to tell her otherwise but he was lost. This Felicity was still his Felicity but somehow unattainable, more unattainable than ever.


End file.
